A Long Kept Secret
by slytherinstranger
Summary: Tommy couldn't remember anything from the time he was the evil green ranger, and for that Kim was thankful. But now, 15 years later, she has to face her love, tell him what he had done, and stop their son from making the same mistakes his father did while under a spell.
1. Chapter 1

(**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers! If I did, Kim never would have left and I wouldnt have to write fanfiction cause it would've already happened in the show. **Notes:** This is Alternate Universe! It only partially follows cannon. And for the sake of this story, Dino Thunder occurred in 2008...not 2003. I love the characters that were in that season so I'm going to use them with a little bit of time changing.)

**Summary:** Something happened when Tommy was the evil green ranger that Kim never told anyone. Being so tiny, she was able to hide her pregnancy from everyone and went to stay with her mother when it was time to deliver. Now, 15 years later, Tommy is still with Kim, and teaching high school science in Reefside. While Tommy deals with his Power Ranger duties, Kim suffers in silence as she watches the son she gave up for adoption follow in his fathers footsteps.

1993-

Kim laid in her hospital bed holding her newborn son close to her. Tears fell down her face as she realized she would never be able to keep him. She was still in high school, not to mention a power ranger.

Unfortunately, that's what landed her in this predicament.

_After they had found out the identity of the green ranger, she pushed his buttons about knowing his identity in the juice bar. Before she could blink, the facade of still being her Tommy disappeared. He lead her out of the youth center and out to the hallway so he could teleport her without anyone seeing them._

"_Tommy," she called the green ranger once they had teleported. The green ranger was glaring at her with his eyes glowing with evil. This was definitely not the Tommy she had met a few weeks ago._

"_Think you're in trouble now Pink Ranger?" he asked her as he backed her into a corner. "You don't know the half of it."_

"_Tommy don't! You know me! The Tommy I love wouldn't do this!"_

_He just laughed evily._

Kim shook her head, pushing the memory out of her thoughts. The little boy in front of her was the only thing that mattered anymore. Giving him a good life away from Rita and Zedd was Kim's number one goal. Also away from Tommy. If Tommy ever found out what he had done to her when he was under Rita's control, he would never forgive himself.

There was a knock at her hospital door. She looked up and saw her social worker walk in with her son's adoptive parents. She had met Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez a few weeks ago and were happy that such a loving couple was going to be adopting her and Tom- _green ranger's_ son.

"Hey Kim," Mrs. Fernandez whispered when she saw the infant's eyes closed. Kim smiled at her, but didn't say anything. Trying to keep in her tears, she attempted to put on a brave face.

Mrs. Fernandez smiled sadly back, understanding this must be difficult for the young woman. She had been told by the social worker not to bring up the father around Kim, so she could only make assumptions about why Kim didn't have the father with her in the delivery room.

Kim didn't say anything to the woman, just kissed the infant in her arms and gently handed him over to his new mother. Mrs. Fernandez smiled at the young child and spoke to Kim like one would a frightened animal.

"We'll send you pictures Kim, just like we promised."

Kim nodded, but didn't look at her. The little boy. He was beautiful. He looked so much like Tommy it hurt Kim to give him up. Knowing she would receive pictures of him until he turned eighteen helped, but it was still very emotional for her.

Her social worker put her hand on Mrs. Fernandez's shoulder and gestured to the door. It was obvious to all of them that she needed some time to herself. The new family left the young woman alone in her hotel room.

A lone tear went down Kim's cheek before she got out of bed and put her clothes back on, ready to teleport to the command center. She couldn't let anyone know what happened.

Especially Tommy.

~Time Skip- 2008

Kim wiped her face with a towel after a long workout. After she returned to the command center after her son was born 18 years ago, her and Tommy officially got together and got married after they both graduated.

Once Kim competed at the Pan Global Games and Tommy went off to college, Kim decided that she would stay in Angel Grove and help the new rangers and make some money teaching gymnastics at the youth center.

Once Tommy was finished with his doctorate, and had a fatal encounter with a certain island while he worked alongside Dr Anton Mercer for his dissertation, Kim and he both decided that they needed a fresh start. So Tommy took up a teaching job at the city high school in Reefside, and Kim had gotten her certification to open her own gymnastics gym in the same city.

Kim was at home unpacking the last box her and Tommy had left when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hey babe! You on your way home?"

"Uh, not exactly. I got stuck with detention duty."

"What? But I thought we were going to check out that museum on the other side of town today! Did this boss of yours ever hear of giving people prior notice?"

"I guess not. I'm going to take the kids to the museum so I can get some stuff done anyway. Do you want to meet us there?"

"Uh, no. You're suppose to intimidate your students Tommy, not show them on the first day what a softy you are around your wife."

"Yeah, good point. Are you gonna head to the gym then?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay here and finish unpacking."

"You're not done yet?"

"I have one box left, so it shouldn't take long. After that I'll probably just go down and work on the lab."

"Okay beautiful. I'll make sure I'm home in time for dinner."

"In other words, make it about an hour later than normal and you should be here before it gets cold."

"Haha Very funny. I haven't been that late in years."

"Yeah, except last week."

"It was daylight savings time! That doesn't count!"

"Keep telling yourself that handsome. I'll see you tonight."

"Alright. Love you beautiful."

"Love you too. Bye."

Once she hung up with Tommy, Kim turned to the last box she had to unpack and headed to her office. After placing it on the desk, she unpacked each item and put it in its proper place, but paused when she got to the last item.

It was a small pink and white box that she had never shown Tommy, and he seemed to not notice it when he was in her office. And inside held her secret.

Inside were twenty seven pictures. One from each of her son's birthdays, and Christmas'. It made her sad that she stopped receiving them two years ago. She didn't know why, but had tried for two years to get in touch with them again, to no avail.

She took the last picture she received from them. Christmas of the year her son turned 12. According to the note Mrs. Fernandez sent her along with the photo. This was the year her son had deemed himself too old to sit on Santa's lap. So her photo was of him smiling at the camera at a Christmas party with a new video game he had been wanting in his hands. That smile was so bright it reminded her so much of Tommy.

Sometimes she wished she had the courage to tell Tommy about their son, but there never seemed to be a good time. She knew he would feel guilty about how their son was conceived, even though it wasn't his fault. She had kept it a secret for fifteen years, she could keep it for another three. That was when Mr and Mrs Fernandez promised to tell him about his biological parents. There was no reason to tell Tommy about something he did when he was evil unless there was a need to bring it up again.

Suddenly she heard Tommy's jeep crunching the gravel coming towards the house. She quickly wiped her eyes and hid the box in her top desk drawer. Something was wrong. Even when he was by himself he was never back this quickly from a museum.

"Tommy!" she called out when he came through the door and she came down the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"We've got a big problem."

"Kim, just let me explain-"

"Tommy! I understood two months ago when you told me about the dino gems that you and Anton created. I understood when you explained that Anton miraculously survived the island explosion and didn't contact us for two years, but you didn't have the audacity to tell me that there were other gems out there? Or that one of them was created to be evil? Is there anything else you've forgotten to tell me?"

"Uh...I don't think so."

"Are there any other gems out there?"

"..."

"Has the evil gem bonded with anyone yet?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who yet?"

"No. But we will find out!"

"Well you better! Now, I'm going down to the lab to see if I can pick up any traces of the other dino gems you oh so conveniently forgot where they were hidden. You better go call Jason and Trini."

"Why?"

"Because you are going to need somewhere to sleep tonight!"

"Kim come on-"

"No Tommy! I have work to do and I can't have you standing over me apologizing for the rest of the night cause I know you will!"

Knowing he wasn't going to win this argument, Tommy grabbed his keys and headed outside. "I'm going to go back for that scanner we lost after the battle with the white ranger today."

"Don't think this is over handsome! It just means I'll have to spend less time at the gym if I want to know whats going on here."

"We'll talk about it tonight Kim." Knowing he wasn't going to win this fight, he got in his jeep and headed down to the warehouse, hoping Kim would let him back in the house in an hour for dinner.

~2 hours later~

"What do you mean he's fossilized?"

"He's frozen in this weird amber-like substance. There's nothing I can do to get him out of it."

"Have you contacted Billy yet?"

"I sent a transmission to Aquitar, but I haven't heard back yet."

"Well send it again!"

"Kim, I've sent it three times. Anymore and I'll jam up the frequency so we won't be able to receive his response."

Kim walked towards Tommy and stared at him for a moment. Tears began to come to her eyes. If Hayley couldn't figure out how to get him out of this, and Billy wasn't heard from, there was a chance that she would never see her husband again.

"Oh god, Tommy."

Hayley walked back to the super computer and tried to quietly research options to get Tommy out without bothering Kim. Suddenly the alarm sounded, and the white ranger was on the screen, terrorizing Reefside's park area.

"Guys," Hayley called into their communicators. "The white ranger is in the park."

"God, can't we ever have just one day off?" Conner asked.

"Nope, now get to work! Call me when you need the megazords!"

Hayley turned around to face Kim, and her jaw dropped.

"What did you say, Kim?"

Kim whipped around from Tommy's fossilized form, completely shocked. She was so upset, she had completely forgotten they weren't alone.

"How much did you hear?"

"You and Tommy have a son?"

Kim looked down and nodded, clenching her eyes shut to stop more tears from forming.

"Tommy doesn't know."

"Why not?"

"I got pregnant when he was green."

Hayley was silent for a moment, realization sinking in. "Kim no!"

"Tommy doesn't remember. I was thankful that he didn't, so I had the baby and gave it up for adoption. I kept it an open adoption so I used to get pictures and the little boy can contact me when he turns eighteen."

"So he'd be about fifteen now right?"

"Yeah."

Kim lifted her left wrist which still held her old communicator. She told Tommy and Hayley she just kept it around for sentimental reasons, but when she showed it to Hayley, she popped the top up to reveal a hidden compartment with the last picture she received of Trent shrunk down to fit.

"I haven't received a new picture of him in two years, and I can't get a hold of his adopted parents to find out why I haven't heard from them."

She looked up at Hayley and saw her looking shocked down at the small picture. "Hayley?"

"Kim...that's-"

"HAYLEY!"

Suddenly they were interrupted by Kira running down into the command center, completely out of breath.

"Hayley! You're not going to believe this!"

"What?"

"The White Ranger is Trent!"

**Author's Note: **So review and tell me what you think! So glad to be back into the Fanfiction world! And if you like my work, don't forget to check out my cousin elin2002 on here and on facebook at Elin2002's Fanfiction Galaxy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Wow! I'm so glad so many people are enjoying this story! Sorry it took so long for me to update but life gets in the way of spending countless hours typing at my laptop LOL Hope you enjoy chapter 2! I needed to break at the spot I did because I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter. Review and I'll get chapter 3 up by next Friday!

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 2-

Kimberly was upstairs in hers and Tommy's kitchen area, sipping on a cup of coffee. Hayley had banished her from the lab as she ran more tests on Tommy in his amber state, and it gave her more time to think about her situation.

Not only was her son here, in the same city of her and her husband, but he was a _Power Ranger..._ the _white _power ranger...the white _evil_ power ranger.

He was following in his father's footsteps a little too close for Kim's comfort. Kira and Hayley had reassured her that it was a lot like Rita's spell, that the gem was controlling her son, that he was not evil, but dread still stirred inside of her. Tommy had been under Rita's spell, but not this long. And the gem had bound itself to her son's DNA. What did that do to him?

She took another sip of her coffee and grimaced when the now cold liquid touched her lips. How long had she been sitting here? Looking at the clock, she realized she had been up there three hours. She had never felt so helpless in her life.

"Kim?"

She quickly looked up at the deep voice and smiled when she saw Billy standing there. She quickly got up from the table and ran into his arms, gripping him tight like the long lost brother he was.

"Thank god you're here!" she cried. "Hayley called you, but you didn't answer. I wasn't sure if you were able to come!"

"Took a while for the transmission to get through the galaxy to Aquitar. I came as quickly as I could." He set her back down on her feet and smiled at her before leading her back to the kitchen table. "I brought some of my equipment that should hopefully bring Tommy out of the amber. I already had Hayley help me set it up, but it takes about an hour to get to the heating temperature needed to bring the amber to its melting point."

"You're going to melt him out of the amber?"

"Haha, no. I need to heat the amber a little until Tommy's strength can break through the amber. He's morphed, so his suits morphing functions should keep him safe from the heat. If I hadn't done this before, I would be more worried Kim."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Now that we know the black ranger is going to be fine... is there anything you'd like to tell me about a certain white ranger?"

Kim heaved a sigh and began making some more coffee for her and Billy. "So Hayley told you huh?"

"Just like you share everything with Tommy, Hayley shares everything with me," he said as he took his coffee. "Or, at least I thought you shared everything with Tommy."

Kim sighed and took a slow sip, buying herself time. "This is the only thing I have ever kept from him Billy. I hoped he'd never have to find out."

"Why didn't you tell any of us? I mean, we would've helped you."

"I didn't get pregnant when Tommy was on our side, Billy."

"He was evil?"

"Yes, and after the sword of darkness was destroyed, he didn't remember anything. I wanted to keep it that way. And when I found out I was pregnant, I wasn't going to bring it up."

"Kim how did you hide it from us?"

"It wasn't that difficult. When Tommy left to the mountains he wasn't there to see a difference in my weight and I was always small. Surprisingly spandex hid more weight than I expected it to."

Billy chuckled at that. "You know we would've been there and helped you if we knew, right?" he asked seriously. "You could have trusted us."

"I know you would've helped me Billy, my problem was that you all were friends with Tommy too. I couldn't ask you all to hide this from him. He didn't remember what had happened. He already felt guilty about what he had done under Rita's spell, could you imagine what would have happened if he knew what the evil Tommy did to me? That would've been disastrous! Not only to us as rangers, but as friends. You know how much of a protective big brother Jason was, could you imagine him forgiving Tommy for something like that, even if Tommy wasn't in control of his actions?"

"You still went through all of this on your own Kim. You didn't have to. And now with your son-."

"He's following in his father's footsteps. Kira told me that he doesn't remember the times he's under the gems power, just like Tommy didn't know he was under Rita's spell."

"If that's the case Kim, then we can save him, just like we did Tommy."

"But how? The gem has bonded with his DNA, Billy. This isn't just a thing that if you break the spell he can be saved. The only way for a gem to be parted from a ranger is if they're destroyed. There's no hope."

"I know you don't believe that Kim. There's always hope. Remember he's the son of you and Tommy. You guys have always conquered evil and your problems, even when you _were _the evil ones. You have to have the same fate that your son will overcome this like his parents did."

Kim shook her head, still in denial about anything being the answer to their problem. There had to be a way to help her son... and tell Tommy he had son without making the situation worse.

"Kim! Billy!" Hayley called as she ran up the stairs. "The machine's ready! Are you guys coming?"

Billy stood and put a comforting hand on Kim's shoulder. "Let's go release your husband shall we?"

Kim smiled and followed the two of them downstairs.

Kira, Conner, and Ethan were all waiting around the amber form of their mentor for the three adults, hoping to all heaven that this would work.

Billy walked up to the control panel and looked over everything Hayley inputted into the computer, before taking a gun looking contraption in his hand and pointing it at his amber covered friend.

"You make me nervous pointing a blaster at him, Billy," Kim joked, attempting to ease the tension in he room.

"Yeah, just imagine what his reaction is going to be when he gets out of there."

Holding the blaster steady, Billy pulled the trigger and watched a deep red laser hit the amber form of his friend in front of him. He hit four different spots for three seconds each, making sure to keep the entire form of amber evenly hot. If it cracked ahead of schedule, he knew there would be dire consequences to Tommy's physical well being.

"Billy?" Kim shakily asked when she saw him lower the blaster slowly to his side.

"Wait," Billy commanded, holding his hand up when he saw the dino rangers ready to start asking a million questions. They all stared at Tommy for a few minutes while the blasts glowed brighter and brighter before cracking towards each other like connect the dots and exploding off of his body. Once the amber pieces slammed against the walls of the dino thunder command center and smashed about four of Hayley's monitors, Dr. O was standing before them, and dropped to the floor, out of breath like he went a round with a megazord.

"Tommy!" Kim shouted as she ran towards his fallen form. Wrapping her arms around her husbands neck, she held on tight, so glad he was finally out.

"I'm all right Kim," he said, hugging her back. He slowly stood up and stepped back from her hold in order to power down. Once he was demorphed, he wrapped his arms back around Kim and looked up at the others in the room.

"Billy? What are you doing here?"

"Someone had to get you out of the amber _Dr Oliver,"_ he said laughing.

"Hey! It's not that hard to believe."

"Yes it is! The last time I saw you, you were still the scatterbrained one who misplaced his communicator every chance he got and somehow showed up late to every class even if he showed up to school half an hour early."

"Hey! If you're always late then how come we get detention whenever we're late?"

"Considering it me watching out for your well-being and making sure you don't end up with my bad habits."

Everyone laughed, feeling like things were finally calming down, when the control panel beeped.

Hayley ran over to the monitors and started unplugging a few wires out of the ones the amber shattered.

"Billy, there's extra equipment in the storage closet on your right."

"Alright. I'll grab you another monitor."

Once they had the new equipment set up, Hayley pulled up a visual of the white ranger in the warehouse district, doing some mechanics on some kind of four wheeler.

"Let's go guys," Tommy instructed.

"Uh, Dr O, I'm not sure if that's a good idea, you see the white ranger's-."

"I'm aware the white ranger's Trent guys. But that doesn't mean we let him destroy the city. He still needs to be stopped."

"Tommy I'm surprised at you," Billy said. "You were evil once."

"And the only thing that stopped me was when Jason gave me a good kick in the head and destroyed the sword of darkness. I'm not saying we destroy him, but we do need to keep him from doing something we know the real Trent would regret. No matter if we don't see it while he's morphed, he's still in there somewhere. We're not going to give up on him."

"It's not that easy Tommy," Hayley said. "The gem itself is evil and controlling Trent and it's already bonded with his DNA. We don't have a way to de-evilize the gem yet."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing. He's a tough kid, he'll be fine. We just need to force him to demorph, maybe the real Trent will be willing to let us help him."

Tommy turned and started walking towards the entrance to the command center, but stopped once he saw Kimberly blocking his way up the stairs.

"Tommy, we need to talk."

"Kim, this really isn't a good time!"

"Dino Rangers go meet Trent at the warehouse. Don't approach him, but just make sure he doesn't start any fights and in case he demorphs, keep an eye on him and make sure he gets home safe."

The three teenagers take Billy's order as an easy way out and quickly duck under Kim's arm and run up the stairs out of the difficult family situation.

"Guys, Trent will tear them to shreds, I have to help them!"

"Tommy you can't be involved with this without all of the facts," Billy explained.

"Without all of the facts? Billy they can't do this by themselves! Forget the facts for now and just tell them to me into the microphone when I need them like we usually end up doing. I have to go."

"Tommy you can't fight him," Hayley said.

"Why not?" He was starting to get frustrated.

Kim closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Gathering her courage, she opened her eyes and looked deep into Tommy's eyes, willing him to accept the truth.

"Because he's your son."

Tommy saw the truth in her eyes and turned pale. This wasn't good. The pieces started to match up in his head. Trent was fifteen years old.

"Kim," he spoke with his voice shaking. "how-"

"Tommy p- please just let me get this out, otherwise I never will."

Tommy nodded and sat in the chair Billy pushed towards him. Billy knew this story wasn't going to be easy for his friend.

"It started when I confronted you at the Youth Center..."

_Flashback_

"_I know you're the green ranger."_

_Tommy let go of the weights he was pushing forward on the machine and turned towards Kim, his polite facade completely gone. _

"_Well pink ranger, then you should know that you, and the other power rangers will soon be destroyed."_

_Kim stepped back, shocked at his different demeanor. Rita had a twisted sense of humor, taking away Tommy's friendly and endearing personality._

"_Tommy we can help you break Rita's spell, you just need to trust me."_

"_Trust you?" He laughed evily. "The only one I trust is my empress, Rita."_

"_Tommy keep your voice down!" she whisper-shouted when she looked around at the people who were starting to pay attention to their conversation. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hallway. _

_One minute, she was walking out of the youth center, the next she was teleported into a dark cave. Her first instinct was to reach for her communicator and contact Zordon, but when she hit the button, she was out of range. _

"_Zordon! Alpha! Anyone!"_

"_Think you're in trouble now pink ranger?" Tommy asked from right behind her, making her jump. "You don't know the half of it."_

_He began to walk towards her, backing her up against the wall._

"_Tommy don't! You know me! The Tommy I love wouldn't do this!"_

_He just laughed evily and grabbed her arms, pushing her back into the wall hard. Kim's back made contact, and she instinctively brought her leg up and tried to knee him in the groin. He blocked her and slammed her harder against the wall, making her see stars and go partially limp before lowering her on the ground._

_End Flashback_

Tommy got paler and paler the more Kim talked. Once she was done, he got up quickly and ran to the trash can Kim kept in the corner of the command center and got sick.

"Tommy!" Kim called out as she stood next to him with a hand on his back. She was close to sobbing, partially in relief for finally telling Tommy her long kept secret, and partially because she regretted telling him. He was sick with himself because of her.

Tommy spit a few extra times to make sure everything was out of his mouth before turning and looking at his friends. Kim was crying, Billy was looking at him worriedly, and Hayley was looking down, not looking Tommy in the eyes.

"Did, did you both know about this?" he asked shakily.

"I swear Tommy. I just found out earlier today," Billy explained as he handed Tommy a bottle of water to rinse out his mouth.

"Me too. Kim never told anyone before she found out who Trent was," Hayley said.

"Kim," he whispered. "I-I don't remember-"

"I know you don't," she whispered as she wiped the tear tracks off of her face. "I didn't want you to remember either Tommy. You don't know how relieved I was when I found out you didn't remember... and then I found out I was pregnant and, I couldn't accept it. You were having a hard time getting over your guilt of what everyone had told you the green ranger did, I couldn't add to that burden! Especially since I knew it wasn't really you."

"Kim I _raped _ you."

"_You _didn't do _anything _to me. You were under Rita's spell and there was nothing you could do to break out of it."

"For _that _I should have!"

Tommy punched the wall in front of him and Billy grabbed his arm while Kim stepped up to the wall, blocking his path from punching it again.

"Tommy calm down," Billy intervened. Knowing his friend was looking for a fight and a way to relieve his anger, he pushed him against the wall and gripped his shirt, making him look at him. Tommy tried fighting him off, throwing a punch towards Billy's face that Billy easily blocked his arm and turning him around, holding the back of his head and his right arm to keep his body up against the wall so he couldn't escape.

"I know your angry. But you also know there was nothing you could've done. You were under Rita's spell and had no idea what you were doing! That's exactly what your son is going through right now."

Tommy was breathing heavily. "My, my son..."

"Yeah! You're son who happens to be in love with your current yellow ranger!"

Tommy froze.

"You need a plan Tommy. There's no spell to break this time, and the gem has bonded with your son's DNA and typically the only thing we could do is destroy him to remove the evil gem from him. YOU created these gems Tommy. YOU are the only one who knows even remotely how to save your son."

Billy loosened his hold on Tommy, and allowed his friend to turn around. Tommy looked into Billy's eyes, needing his friend's strength. "Trent..." he said slowly. "He's my son..."

"And he's going down the same path you were Tommy," Hayley said. "We'll get the evil out of him. We won't give up on him, but you needed to know everything before you went out there."

Tommy nodded and then leaned against Billy, finally drained. He was still sick and angry with himself, but he could deal for right now. His personal feelings had to go away for now. He had to save his son.

"There's a black box in the back of the closet with a lock on it. It's the research I had saved from the island. On the flash drive in the bottom is my research on the white dino gem."

Hayley ran towards the closet and Billy moved out of the way so Kim could hug Tommy again.

"I'm sorry Tommy."

It'll be okay Beautiful," he whispered. "We'll save him. I promise."


End file.
